


Moving on

by Trekki2015



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Character Death, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Self-Harm, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekki2015/pseuds/Trekki2015
Summary: Spock and Jim have been married for two years when they decide to start a family.





	1. Congrats!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Star Trek or any of its' caracters. Kirk awoke momentarily panicked by his unfamiliar surroundings. After a few moments the panic subsided, and recognised the grey minimalistic room as the apartment bedroom they rented on New Vulcan.Today was a large jump forward in Spock and his relationship. He asked Spock out at the beginning of their five year mission. Spock finally told Uhura about Jim just before the Krall incident. Spock and he had returned to New Vulcan while the Enterprise A was being completed. Jim dressed, and headed out to the modest kitchen. Spock was eating sliced fruit with a fork. Beside him was another plate of fruit.

“Good morning Spock.” the captain said sitting down  
“Good morning beloved.” Spock replied  
The spoken silence allowed them to eat. Wordlessly their bond hummed with love. After both plates were emptied Spock took them to the sink to be washed later.  
“How was your morning meditation Spock? Calming I trust?”  
“Centering. I am ready to take the next step in our relationship.”  
Through their bond Spock sensed support from his mate. Their marriage was three years old. Jim had talked about children from year one. Today was their appointment. Spock had a car waiting for them a half hour later. It was a short ride to the academy. Spock would have suggested walking if it wasn’t the middle of summer. When the couple arrived the healer was ready. He was a human in his mid-thirties with strawberry blonde hair. The Federation was sending personnel and supplies.  
“Captain are you ready for today.” he asked.  
“I am.” Jim responded as they sat down on opposite sides of his desk.  
The modest desk took up the of his office space. He brought up their file on his computer, and read it for a minute before continuing.  
“Today we will be planting a fertilized egg in your uterus. By now you have gotten used to your hormone injection routine.”  
“Yes.”  
“Good this is a simple procedure. It should only take a few minutes. Please follow me.”  
The healer led them into the adjacent room that was set up like a mini sickbay. One bed and monitor were present. From the desk the healer had took a needle, and tricorder. Jim lay back on the bed as the healer had turned on the overhead monitor. He took a scan.  
“Well everything is in order. Jim I need you to lift you to lift your shirt, and lower your pants a little.”  
Jim saw the uncomfortable look on Spock’s face. He was about to protest. The human should have known the Vulcan customs.  
“Mister Spock I understand how improper my request sounds. I assure you it’s necessary to plant the egg correctly. “  
The captain waited for Spock to relax before lowering his pants to where the waistband of his boxers showed. Jim winced as the needle broke his skin. The healer took scans to make sure it was positioned right. He hit the plunger. It slowly dispensed its contents, and removed the needle.  
“OK. You can correct your clothes.”  
Jim returned his clothes to how they were. The bed stood up to let the captain step off. Spock and his husband followed the healer back into his office. All of them sat down.  
“Congratulations. Remember to continue your hormone shots. Good diet and low stress will improve your pregnancy. Do you have any questions?”  
Both men in the couple shook their heads. In preparation they had read every book they could. Spock stood before his husband joined him. They left the office happy. In two days they would be on a shuttle back to their ship. Once back on board doctor McCoy would be their primary physician.McCoy knew what they were doing. He had concerns. Mainly that being a captain was a stressing position. Spock would be there for him to lean on.  
First they had to celebrate. He got Jim home and led him into their bedroom pushing his mate until his knees hit the edge of the bed. The human fell back pulling his Vulcan mate with him. they shared a deep kiss. Spock removed himself from his human's arms long enough to undress them both.Spock kissed his captain opening his mouth to allow the human access. Their tounges fought briefly for dominance. Spock pulled away, and began trailing kisses down his mates' body stopping to quickly tease the nipples to attention. Jim whined when his Vulcan stopped above his pelvic bone. He was hard and needy. Spock was teasing too much. with a quick movement Jim was turned over. Spock wet a finger, and pressed it into his mate. Jim was loose from last nights session of lovemaking. Spock used a second finger to stretch his mate. The whines and whimpers Jim made were enough to arouse him. Spock removed his fingers before lining himself up, and thrusting in. Spock knew he used the right angle when his Jim yelled. Spock slowly picked up the pace.Spock could hurt Jim and their unborn child if he was too rough. Jim found his release first coming all over the bed. His asshole tightening was enough to send Spock over the edge filling his mate. Spock collapsed onto his one, and stayed that way until they both regained their breaths. Jim nudged Spock off of him, and walked the short distance to the bathroom to get a towel to clean them off. That done They went about their day. 

Two days later Spock and Kirk packed up, and drove their car to the small hub in the city. Their they found a long range transport that would take them back to earth. Spock's embassy credintals ensured they were given a fair price. Spock knew his mate would relax now that they were in space once again. Having nothing to do made the captain nervous. One week into the journey the captain began getting nasueous. Kirk kept to their room as much as possible. Spock did his best to help his mate, but there was little he could do. Finally after another week the ship arrived at Earth. After docking at spacedock they asked for directions to a shuttle for the Enterprise A. Kirk thanked the maintenance man as Spock pulled him in the direction he pointed. The Galileo shuttle was about to take off when they stopped her.The shuttle trip was short. Once on board again Spock resumed his professional air. Kirk, and Spock now were Captain and first officer once again. They found a turbo lift that deposited them on the bridge. Sulu had all ready begun proceedings for leaving spacedock.  
"Hello Jim" Sulu called rising from the command seat. "How was your vacation?" he asked  
" Uneventful. I think i got sick though. Spock you have command."  
Spock exchanged a look with his mate and superior, before he turned to get back on the turbolift.Spock sank into the captain chair. There was little to do. Captain Kirk was having a difficult time finding sickbay. After three times of being lost he decided to use the comm system. Bones was glad to give him directions. It would be the first time he voluntarily sought medical attention. The doors to sickbay opened several minutes later. Captain Kirk walked in, and instantly sat himself on the nearest biobed. Doctor McCoy grabbed the scanner from his desk.  
"So is this what i take it to be?" the doctor asked.  
" I have a feeling i know the results, but i want medical confirmation." the captain responded.  
Doctor McCoy waved the scanner over his friends' stomach several times. The read out was certain.  
"Congrats you are pregnant with the hobgoblins baby. "  
The captain smiled. IT was true. Spock would be so happy.


	2. Pregnancy through the months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Spock and Jim act while pregnant.

Chapter 2  
"Bones thanks"  
"You and the hobgoblin owe me big." the doctor said scanning his superior's stomach "well the little monster is healthy"  
"Bones do you have to do that?" the captain whinned "Spock is my husband,and this is our baby" Kirk placed a protective hand over his stomach once he finished that sentence.   
The captain side from the biobed pulling his shirts down. The doctor clapped him on the shoulder.  
"Congrats Jim you're nine weeks pregnant."  
"Thanks again...bye"  
The captain left smiling like the bird who ate the canary. He found his way back with more ease. Every once and a while his hand would wander to his stomach. I need to stop this. It will give me away Kirk thought. Kirk was supposed he hadn't screwed up before this. The turbolift deposited him on the bridge. Spock felt the presence of his mate, and rose from the command chair.  So? Spock asked via their bond once he returned to the science station. We are pregnant Spock. His captain answered nearly squeling in joy. Kirk tried to focous on work, but his mind kept drifting to their child. Sarek and his mother would be the first ones they would inform after their shift. Sarek was on a diplomatic mission. Hopefully he would receive the message before his grandchild was born. Finally alpha shift ended. Enterprise was now en route to star base 11. Spock remained professional until they were alone. After the to door to their room closed shut behind them Spock pulled his captain in for a kiss.  
"Jim a lot can happen in ten months. Don't get too excited. "  
"Spock this is happening." Kirk said taking one slender hand in his and placed them both on his stomach. "Almost eight months till we meet this little person."   
Spock pulled his mate in for a kiss. Jim pulled away breathless.   
"If you keep kissing me we will never get to tell our parents.   
Spock's lips twitched upward.

Month 3:  
Spock was roused from his morning meditation by the sound of wretching. My poor man. Spock thought. Inside the bathroom the vomiting subsided,and Spock heard his mate chuckle. You try this. The blonde replied. Not sure I wanted to know what plomek soup tastes like the second time...... Actually it isn't bad. The toilet flushed, and Spock walked over to the replicator. Soon he had two cups of broth. Spock took the tray, and sat it down next to the toilet handing one to his mate. Jim took one sip cautiously. This had become their routine in the past month. Bags had formed under he captain's eyes. They had at least another hour before their shifts started. You go back to sleep Spock ordered. The blonde looked ready to complain, but flushed the toilet, and walked back to bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.   
Month 4:  
Spock took Jim to his next appointment. Jim followed Spock to sickbay where Spock helped him onto the biobed. Doctor McCoy scanned his friend's stomach.  
" the scanner says your on track. Lift your shirt so I can double check. "  
The captain raised his shirts. His mate tensed beside him. Calm energy sent from his mate allowed him to relax. Doctor McCoy felt around his stomach for a minute then allowed the patient to correct himself. Spock tried to help his mate down. Jim shrugged him off.  
"I am not helpless yet. Bones tell him."   
"Jim you are my soulmate. You carry our child. I will help in any way I can."  
"Besides you could stand to be coddled. As your physician I order you to hand over command soon."  
The captain had no idea how to hand over command. He bounced ideas off of his mate until Kirk reported for gamma shift. Sitting in the command chair Spock calmed Jim now. Rumors had spread about the captain dying. Spock was responsible in some of these rumors. Doctor McCoy was at wits end trying to save the man from his cruel fate. A flare of anger burst through his emotional shields. Who would ever believe he would kill his captain. Ok there was that ONE time on the bridge, but they were past that now. Kirk sent calming thoughts to his mate. No one who new them would ever think such things. Captain Kirk had known the crew would get suspicious. It was enivitable. He had to word this change of command carefully. How should I tell them I'm not dying? captain Kirk asked wordlessly As much as they need to know without compromising your authority. Spock answered. It will sound like I'm dying. Kirk intoned Carefully worded it won't. Trust me.   
Both men walked wordlessly speaking.   
"Lieutenant patch me through ship wide."  
After a seconds she nod that it was done. Kirk cleared his throat.   
" Attention crew. I must address the rumors spreading about my impending demise. These are all false. Nor has commander Spock poisoned me to improve his position. However Doctor McCoy has required me to take time off for my health. Spock will be in command effective immediately."  
Kirk stood stepping away from the captain's chair to allow Spock to take his place. Kirk walked back to the turbolift, and let it carry him back toward his quarters. So began his solitude. Captain Kirk could all ready tell he would be miserable by the weeks end. Unconciously he placed a hand on his slight bump. This is all for you Jim thought to his unborn child. Now he had more time to read and plan for the imminent arrival. Captain Kirk decided to take a nap as soon as he got home. Puking every morning was not his idea of a good start to the day. Bones had happily showed the couple their child's progress. It was now four months into the pregnancy. Four weeks later was the next big appointment. At this one Spock told Jim they would be able to learn the sex of their child. The day came. Spock accompanied his mate as he had for months. Jim now allowed Spock to help him onto the bed. Pregnancy was taking it's toll.  
"So do you want to know the sex, or do you want to wait?" Doctor McCoy asked.   
"We want to know." Spock answered  
Doctor McCoy took scans of the captain's stomach. When he was done he asked to verify the findings with his own hands. Spock didn't tense up this time. Jim sent him calming thoughts. Doctor McCoy was done with his examination in a few minutes.   
"Well your daughter is healthy. "  
"We....we're having a girl."  
"Well I'd be a little worried if you were having a boy. I didn't find a penis."  
Spock leaned over to kiss the top of the captain's head. Their bond hummed with happiness and contentment that transformed into lust. The couple practically ran to their quarters. Spock easily undressed the pregnant blonde. Even with the hormonal human kissing every inch of Spock's face and neck that he could reach. The blue eyed man pulled his mate down on top of him on the soft bed. Spock kissed down his husband's body placing extra kisses on the rounding stomach. The captain was hard all ready. Spock slowly lowered his mouth onto the captain's cock. Kirk moaned lewdly. As soon as he tasted precum on the head of his mate's cock he let go of the organ making the blonde whine at the loss. Spock straddled his human, and impaled himself on the throbbing flesh of the blonde's cock.  
"I love what you do to me Mr. Spock."  
Spock moaned as he was fully impaled by the blonde. Brown eyes met blue and Spock leaned in to kiss his husband. Using well defined thigh muscles Spock rose and sank back down onto his beloved. White spots appeared behind his eyes as he hit his own prostate. Jim wiggled his hips letting his Vulcan know to move. Spock slowly increased pace creating friction for his cock trapped between them. Kirk thrust upward meeting his lover thrust for thrust. Neither lasted long. They climaxed shouting each others name. Spock rolled his mate onto his side still imapled by his half inflated cock.  
"You know we still need to agree on names."  
"Amanda Winnona Kirk-Spock. Now sleep my beautiful, pregnant mate."  
Month 6:  
Captain Kirk stole Spock's hand,and placed it on his stomach.  
"Wait" he instructed   
Spock did as instructed. After a few seconds of silence and motionlessness Spock understood. Their daughter was kicking. Spock kissed his mate.   
"Five more months until we meet her. "  
Spock had a small smile on his face. Jim had worked hard to actually get Spock excited for having a baby. He went to the appointments, but seeing the baby was the final tipping point. He could see everything was fine.  
"Yes. I will be most illogically happy that day."   
The comm cut their private moment short. Uhura told the acting captain that an emergency signal had come in. Jim sighed audibly. Spock could tell he was frustrated by having nothing to do.   
"Doctors orders remember. "  
"I am not you. Physical stimulation is not enough to pacify me. "  
Spock's grin grew I would think last nights round of sex would be enough to tire you. Spock thought to his mate. The human laughed the smile on his face lit his blue eyes like sun reflecting on water.   
"I told you last night how much I enjoyed making love to you. He'll they probably could have heard us in sickbay. Stretches, naps, and baby books have become old all ready. There are only so many times you can read Pregnancy, Your Baby, and You."  
I have to go. I will meet you for lunch  ashaya. Spock thought. You better the pregnant blonde responded. There was no malice in his words. Spock felt only mirth and contentment hum through their bond. Spock left. Kirk waddled a short distance to a hover wheelchair. Throwing a blanket over his legs he made sure his loose tunic wasn't revealing anything. The last thing the Enterprise needed was a jealous Vulcan loose on the ship. Using the touch pad he activated it and steered out of his and his mates room. A few people stared as he navigated the halls. Kirk nod at each person that he passed. Soon he was in sickbay. Doctor McCoy had no patients this early in the day.   
"Jim what can I do for you?"  
The pregnant captain hovered into sickbay coming to a stop on the other side of the doctors desk.  
"Conversation. I need someone to talk to."   
Leonard McCoy laughed. Same old Jim. He thought never can do as he's told.   
"I might as well give ya a once over while we talk. You can never be too careful."  
Doctor McCoy guided the hover chair over to a bio bed. Helping the heavily pregnant up was a task he was quickly getting used to. McCoy walked back over to his desk for a tricorder. Engaging the device and waving it over his friend's stomach Doctor McCoy decided to start the conversation.  
"So are you ready for parenthood?"  
"You yourself said no one is really ready, but I feel as ready as any first time parent. Meaning I'm freaking out."  
"Jim. You'll be fine. Besides you have Spock to help you through this. Any child will be lucky to have you both as parents."  
"Thanks. So what does your scan show?"  
"The hobbgolbin is ok."  
"Bones!"  
"You would know something was wrong if I stopped teasing Spock completely. I mean he did steal my best friend. "  
"I'm still here Bones."  
"Yeah I know. "  
Captain Kirk sat up groaning as a flash of pain races up his spine. Doctor McCoy placed a protective hand on his friend's spine.  
"Looks like a slow day"  
"Just you wait. Spock and you can't seem to go one mission without this place getting packed. "  
"I'm sorry about that Bones."  
The intercomn system suddenly called for the doctor in the ready room.   
"And so it begins."  McCoy said "bye"   
He left sickbay


	3. The beginning of the end

Chapter 3.               
Doctor McCoy was the last one to enter the briefing room. He took his seat knowing Spock would wait for silence before speaking. When silence did fall Spock spoke.  
"We are currently orbiting Menarian II. The star of this system has given evidence of entering a nova stage. Six months ago a research base was created to observe the death of a nearby star.  
"What do we know of the research team." asked Doctor McCoy  
"Very little. It is a team of three. They have had no communication since taking up this post. Doctor McCoy, Lietuenant Hendorff, and I will beam down to locate the scientists. Our mission is to rescue the research team. The star they observed will go supernova in forty-eight hours. Dismissed"  
The officers left the room. *I'm afraid I must cancel our lunch plans.* Spock sent the thought to his mate. Through their bond the acting captain heard his mate's gentle laugh. *I knew it. Just come back to us safe.* was the reply. Spock was first to arrive at the transporter room. Doctor McCoy was last. Once all three were positioned the white light of the transporter surrounded them. They re appeared on an arid planet. Just behind them was the solitary structure of the outpost. Spock motioned for Hendorff to take lead into the building. Doctor McCoy was last. The research outpost was a small two room building. What they first entered was the research lab. Through a small archwayin the back of the room led to the sleeping quarters. "No one is here" commented Hendorff. "So it would seem. Doctor scan for life around the vicinity. " Spock ordered. McCoy ran a scan of the area. "Nothing sir." Doctor McCoy announced his find. *odd.* Spockthought walking through the archway into the living quarters. His ears picked up a humming. * nothing that he saw in either room would give off this sound. The humming grew steadily louder. "Do you hear that commander?" asked lieutenant Hendorff. The sound didn't stop growing louder. Spock had to cover his ears. When he could stand it no longer he noticed that Hendorff was missing. With a pop he saw Doctor McCoy disappear before him.*Jim something iswrong.* Spock thought before blackness took him \---------  
Captain Kirk heard his mate's message. He lowered himself into the hoverchair again. Returning the blanket to its place. Kirk made his way to the turbolift. The pregnant man ordered it to the bridge. It opened on the bridge. Chekov rose from the command seat.  
"Keptin....."  
"Pavel I have no time for conversation. I want you to scan the area Spock beamed down to. Spock sent a mental message to me. And I quote 'Jim something is wrong.' "  
Chekov nod and it was done.  
"Scan shows they have not moved they have however moved farther underground. If they do not answer  the next check in I will send down a security team."  
"I have a bad feeling. I can't seem to contact Spock." Kirk said.  
"Captain l will do all that I can to return our away team in one piece."  
"Thank you Chekov. That is all I ask."  
\-----  
The away team gathered aroumd the lounge couch. The young woman was by no means unattractive. She sat up revealing a tight black dress, brown inquisitive eyes, and short brown hair.  
"Hello. Can you tell us where we are?" Spock asks.  
The woman only tilted her head.  
"Can you speak?" Spock asked  
Silence continued.  
"Doctor is there a medical reason she won't speak?"  
McCoy ran a tricorder over her.  
"Spock she has no vocal chords."  
Spock nod taking in this information.  
He tried to send her a mental message. The young brunette stared at him not comprehending.  
"Most interesting. Doctor could she be a native inhabitant of this planet?"  
"No."  
"Thank you doctor."  
At that moment two beings appeared at the door into the room. Their faces were the brown of egyptian sand and were hairless with defined cranial fetures  
"I am Spock."  
"We know who you are."  
"Then you know our mission as well."  
"Your mission is not important. You were brought here for our experiment." the taller alien said "One of you must come with us." He continued.  
\-------  
Captain Kirk returned to his quarters. He waited as patiently as he could for the next check in. It came and went. No one from the bridge contacted him with any information. *Fine. * The blonde thought. He waddled to the comm unit. Hitting the button he contacted the transporter chief.  
"Captain to transporter room. "  
"Yes captain."  
"Aarons are you beaming down a security team?"  
"Affirmative captain."  
"That is all I needed to know. Kirk out."  
Captain Kirk felt a little wave of relief. He waddled to the bed. Getting in he quickly fell asleep. Hopefully Spock will be back when I wake up. Jim thought before drifting into sweet dreams of Spock.  
\--------  
"Give us a moment to decide." Spock asked  
Their captors nod, and left the room. Spock weighed the pros and cons handing each crew member to the aliens. Hendorff was the logical choice. He had access to the least amount of classified information. Doctor McCoy would be needed to reverse what may be done to him.  
"Lieutenant Hendorff I want you to create a distraction. Ultimately you will go with them. Find out what you can about what they want. I noticed a control device in the taller captor's hand. If I am giving a crew member to them I want something on return. It may lead to our escape."  
Hendorff nod. Their captors returned. Hendorff stepped up to the barrier. The force shield lowered. On cue Hendorff attacked the shorter of their captors. Spock took the oprotunity to remove a small control device from the taller one. Spock released the captor he had manhandled. Hendorff watched the shorter one rise from the ground. He pressed a button on the control device, and Hendorff was immobilized. Their captors dragged the security man between them leaving the cell. Spock heard the him of the force barrier activating behind them.  
"They immobilized Hendorff at the touch of a button!" Dcotor McCoy said incredulously  
"Very observant doctor. This device should be our top priority while our captors are occupied."  
Spock used his tricorder to scan the inner workings of the device. It was more complicated than federation equipment, but nothing he couldn't handle. It was easy to identify that the device worked by mental control. Spock started disassembling the device. It was then that their captors  brought back Lieutenant Hendorff. The barrier lowered, and Hendorff limped in. Good. He seems no worse for wear. Spock thought. Hendorff limped successfully to the lounge couch and flopped down. Doctor McCoy scanned his body.  
"He isn't too bad off. He could use some supplies from the ship, but his life isn't in danger."  
Spock set his work down. Acting Captain Spock walked over to his away team and the curious woman.  
"What did they want lieutenant?"  
"Nothing. They didn't ask ask me any questions. I was able to learn that they are called Vians." Hendorff said.  
Spock took the information in. If that my wanted no information then the Vians wanted them for a crueler purpose. Their female companion rose from the floor, and walked over to the trio. She placed her hands on the leiutenant, and instantly his wounds began to disappear.  
"Interesting"Spock said  
"She must be an empath. Her nervous system is so sensitive that physical contact with another allows her to absorb the physical injuries of the other. "  
"Well that explains quite a few of my questions."  
"Since we cant call her hey you, so I'm gonna call her gem."  
Gem slumped over. Lieutenant Hendorff sat up visibly improved. Spock observed this interaction with keen interest. The cuts previously seen on Hendorff appeared on her person, before disappearing. So it takes energy from her to rid her of the injuries sustained in transferance. Spock thought observing. * I wonder how much time she needs to recharge her energy?* Spock wondered  
\-------  
The security teams beamed down onto the planet. Scanners engaged as the red uniforms assessed that the immediate area was safe.  
"One team that way" left was indicated. " we go this way. Inform us if you find the commander. "The security officer watched the second team spread it out sweeping before the bases right side. The security officer got his team into a line and began sweeping the left hand area in front of the base looking down at his scanner every now and then to check for life signs. Five kilometers. Ahead they had not found anything.  
   On board the Enterprise Captain Kirk awoke from his nap pleasantly refreshed. His stomach rumbled.  
"Ok. Food first then find daddy." Kirk said patting his stomach.  
Kirk waddled to the replicator. Selecting Plomek soup, bread, and water his food was dispensed. The captain took his tray the short distance to a table. It took the pregnant man a few tries to get a comfortable position. After settling in the pregnant man tucked in. Plomek soup was good. The bread he used to sop up the last of the broth. Kirk could remember how he started eating Plomek soup. It was the only thing his newly pregnant body could keep down. The blonde chuckled remembering his own disgusting face as his mate set the bowl before him. A kick to his liver reminded him that he had a expectant Vulcan father to locate. Kirk stood grabbing his back to release a sudden pain. Pregnancy had its problems.  
Another one came to the fore of his mind. Really I have to pee now? He thought. The captain moved as fast as he could to the bathroom across his quarters. I will not miss THIS! Kirk thought struggling to find his dick to aim. Relieving himself and washing his hands the captain finally waddled back to the hover wheelchair he had parked next to his bed.  
Kirk used the control pad to direct his chair out of the quarters. Beloved where are you? Kirk thought. He checked engineering, sickbay, and the observation deck, before finally using the turbo lift to exit onto the bridge. Chekov was still in his chair.  
Chekov turned to greet his captain.  
"Keptain have you heard anything from Spock?" He asked.  
The blonde shook his head no. Chekov swore in Russian under his breath.  
"I take it search parties are scouring the area?"  
Chekov nod.  
"They have yet to find anyting sir."  
Kirk found himself cursing as well. A kick to his stomach reminded him that little ears were listening. Sorry little one. Daddy is being a pain. Kirk thought rubbing his stomach soothingly.  
"Where could they be?" Kirk coludnt help but ask aloud.  
"Sir we will find the commander."  
"I have confidence in you Pavel. I am only able to speculate as to what trouble he is in without me there." Chekov kept his thoughts to him self. Unfortunately he couldn't help breaking into a knowing grin. You are a magnet for danger. Chekov thought to himself. Captain Kirk stayed though he quickly decided to sit on the step down to the command center. There was no getting rid of the stubborn blonde. Captain Kirk remained until Chekov handed command over and personally walked the captain off the bridge.  
"I know you will find him. It is just that he promised to be back for dinner. I guess after Khan I am worrying that he is being noble this time. "  
The Russian smiled. Acting Captain Spock had every reason to return. Also every reason to make sure the Enterprise was safe. If anything threatened the ship or his child Chekov knew Spock would find it logical to intrercede. The Russian walked his captain back to his quarters. Sitting the man down he crossed to the replicator and ordered tea for the blonde.  
"Sir I think you have to admit the possibility that Spock is blocking you for a reason."  
"Then y tell me something was wrong in the first place?"  
"So we know to look for him and the others."  
The blue eyed captain drank his tea. *Please Spock tell me where you are. *  
He thought. All he could do was continue to wait. Wait and hope Spock would be returned safely.  
\-----------  
Spock sat silently. Giving one of the crew to unknown beings for an unknown purpose was a no win scenario. Doctor McCoy would be more useful at healing any wounds inflicted on the chosen crewmember. Hendorff was still recovering from his last dealing with these beings. I have a mate and child that I must get back to, but I have the greatest chance of surviving what our captors have planned. Spock thought. He stood to face his subordinates.  
"I have made my decision. I will go with them."  Spock announced  
"Spock I can not let you do this. You have a little girl that you need to get back to." Doctor McCoy yelled.  
"Doctor I am in command and I order you to let me go with the Vians. That applies to you as well lieutenant." Spock ordered  
On the couch Gem flinched picking up the anger each man felt. The empath got off the couch and tried to hide behind it. Doctor McCoy tried to hypo Spock , but the acting captain easily disarmed the CMO. Spock sedated Hendorff. A shocked doctor was easy to nerve pinch.The Vians returned quickly. Spock checked on Hendorff and McCoy. Neither seemed to be in danger.  
"Stay with my friends. Do you understand?"  
Gem cocked her head not fully understanding. Spock walked forward.  
"I will go." he stated  
The vians nod. As soon as he stood directly on front of them the trio disappeared. Gem watched the pointed eared one go, before trying to shake the other two awake. The older one woke first. He smiled at her. Noticing The other man unconscious his face showed concern.  
"Hendoff what happened?"  
"You got me with a hypo and I'm assuming Commander Spock nerve pinched you. He silenced our complaints effectively." Hendorff said.  
Doctor McCoy picked up the control device. It was as small as a communicator. McCoy tried to read the notes given by Spock, but it was useless. He had no knowledge of computers.  
"Hendorff can you make any sense of this?" McCoy asked.  
The security man looked over the tricorder readings, before shaking his head negative.  
"We will have to try and find our way to Spock without it. "  
"Understood"  
"Gem are you coming with us?"  
The empath cocked her head as was her tendency when not understanding. Hendorff stood in unison with McCoy. Gem Reached for the men. She knew what their captors could do. They would not stop, so she followed them hoping to catch up and stop them. The strange trio walked up a hall. No other holding cells were visable along this area. Doctor McCoy found himself soghing in relief. He didn't have to worry about rescuing anyone else. At the end of the hall was a split choice.  
"Which way?" Hendorff asked.  
At that moment Doctor McCoy heard a whimper barely audible from the left tunnel.  
"Left." Doctor McCoy ground out.  
\--------  
Spock hung by restraints. His captors watched as he experienced their mental rape. It had taken them some time to break down the mental walls he had built up. Now they could make him feel anything. The Vians had taken their time testing the pain tolerance of the Vulcan. Spock felt a great weight on his chest. Even with his physiology it was hard to breathe.   The Vian captors released whatever weight they placed on him. Spock didn't get time to catch his breath before he felt his heart being crushed in his chest. We must leave him alive. The shorter Vian said. *I will.* Said the taller. *I am testing his heart strength. * The taller Vian let go long before Spock's heart was crushed. *I think we have done enough damage for the test. *The taller Vian said. Doctor McCoy found their torture chamber as Spock was eagerly catching his breath.  
Doctor McCoy ran straight to his friend. McCoy took out his scanner and ran it over the Vulcan.  
"Get him down!" Doctor McCoy ordered  
Their captors complied. Doctor McCoy took his scanner out and made slow examination of his friend.  
"You bastards! " McCoy yelled at their captors. "Are you enjoying your show? You get your jollies by torturing people? Like watching them die?"  
"We take no enjoyment from harming subjects. His near death is a required variable for this experiment. You see we have the ability to transport the life of one planet. If Gem's planet is to survive she must prove it's inhabitants are worth saving. "  the taller captor said.  
"How?" Doctor McCoy asked  
"Gem must be willing to give her life for another." the shorter of the captors spoke.  
Doctor McCoy turned to Gem. His mouth opened as if to say something, but a scream came out.  
"This offer must be of her own free will."  
Hendorff stood frozen in the room. He didn't want to end up like the doctor. Brown eyes dared to look pleadingly at the Empath. The mute woman hurried to the CMO. He managed to give her a small smile in spite of his agony. Gem tried to plead for their captors to stop. The Vian did.  
"Why thank ya darlin'. "Doctor McCoy drawled.  
Gem moved the short distance to Spock. Commander Spock had very few external innjuries. Gem was mere centimeters from his skin when she turned away.  
"She is afraid. The experiment has failed" the shorter Vian proclaimed.  
"Fear is a self preservation response. It is normal when facing death" Doctor McCoy stated. "I've seen it happen to seasoned officers."  
"She will not give her life for his" The taller Vian commented "Her species is not ready."  
"Damn your test! A man's life is on the line here. Three in fact, and one is his unborn child. Do you want him to die? Have you no heart at all?" Doctor McCoy went on a tirade.  
Gem flinched at the anger she could feel from the doctor. She saw how much he cared for the dying man. The doctor was willing to give his life for a friend. Near contact with the dying man revealed his internal pain. Gem found herself admiring the dying for his courage. Gem wanted to save the brave man no matter the consequence.  
"Look she is gonna do it."  
Gem touched the dying prisoner of this experiment. Relaxation seemed to come over Spock. Gem made the exterior wounds on the alien man disappear after briefly appearing on her. Gem slumped over tired.  
"The experiment is complete. We will no longer block your communication with your ship." said the talker Vian.  
Spock sat up visably improved from moments ago.  
"Now take it easy Spock. I want you in sickbay as soon as we beam back." Doctor McCoy scolded.  
*Spock please hear me.* Spock heard his mate's telepathic plea. *I'm here Jim. *Spock sent back through their bond. *Spock stomach hurts. I think it is the baby. *Spock heard the words and the shock must have caused a facial change.  
"What's wrong?" Doctor McCoy asked.  
Spock ignored the doctor. The Vians returned his communicator, and Spock flipped it open.  
"Spock to Enterprise beam up the away team and find Jim." Spock commanded

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Writers block had me stuck. I promise I won't be as long with the next chapter.


End file.
